On Wings Of Courage
by xSushii
Summary: Resonance 1-Make My Blood Boil. A Series of oneshots as Maka faces a not-so-cool Soul, a willing to share Black Star, a controllable Stein, an unsymmetrical Kid and of course a not-so-loving papa. Things in Death City might just get interesting?


Just for a change of scenery, and the fact that i've lately been re-watching Soul Eater. Which I realized- no matter how many times I watch it, its still amazing each time! xD

So here i give you my first, non Naruto, series of oneshots. :)

But of course-this is a MakaCentric. Because we all know I just love to whore out on all the pairings ;D.

Soul Eater Copyright Atsushi Okubo

P.s. Yes, This IS the most cheesiest of cheesy titles. But we'll live with it. -_-

* * *

**On Wings of Courage**

By xSushiixCooki3zx

* * *

_Resonance_** 1**

**-Make My Blood Boil.**

* * *

There was something just...bothering him.

Poking at him.

Like It was eating him out alive. But the strange thing is...

He couldn't just put his finger on it.

Soul scratched his head, aggravated. The fact that he couldn't figure it out was driving him _crazy_. Like it gave him a weird sort of, itching feeling. A feeling he could never just momentarily shrug off because he knew it would Always. Come. Back. A feeling that was just growing slowly inside of him, a feeling that would one day make him just burst without a seconds notice. He was on the brink of insanity with this, and with no hope of relief. What exactly was he feeling? What was he going to do with himself? and Why did it bother him so? all these questions circling endlessly in his head, and he was at a lost with any ideas of how to escape the chains of his certain feeling. He had already pushed away any thoughts of talking about It with _Maka._ There was just no way. Because there was one thing that he **did** know about this feeling.

It only came out when _Maka_ was around.

He felt It, growing every time he was with her.

Every time he spotted her walking along the hallways.

Every time he saw her talking with another _(male)_ classmate.

Every time she showed that glowing smile.

Every time she'd hold him during battle.

And Every time she waltz right into his room every morning, like she was walking right into the lions den.

Every time felt like a bolt of lightening pulsing through him. Like every nerve in his body was alive, making his skin sizzling hot and sensitive to every touch. He was at a loss on how to describe this feeling exactly into words.

Was It love? lust? jealousy? maybe even ecstasy? or maybe it was even his hormones just creeping up on him?

Whatever It was, he felt as though it wasn't any of those things. Love? as a friend of course, he was even willing to die for her. So maybe it was even devotion? No.

Lust? lust of exactly what? Maka was the flattest thing he had ever seen next to cardboard. He had to admit, she did have nice looking legs but that was nothing to exactly _lust_ after. Jealousy? Jealous of who! Black Star is an egotistical pain in the butt, Oxford is a bald looking nerd, Kid is a symmetrical freak, Stein is an ever bigger freak and of course Maka's papa exactly wasn't her _favorite_ person in the world.

Soul smirked. Of course out of these people _he _of course should be the closest of all to Maka. He was her chosen weapon after all and plus, he was the **coolest**.

Hell yes.

So what was there even to Love, Lust or even feel jealous about? and ecstasy? He pushed that thought of his mind, It just proves how crazy he was thinking.

But these feelings itself was crazy. Mad even. He couldn't call It an exact name but-

**It just made his blood boil**.

Maka. That idiot.

How she wore those tiny skirts, lifting ever so slightly every time she made the slightest movements. How her lips pursed and pouted when she lectured him. How that slight blush she wore was ever so cute, when she would get embarrassed so easily. How she was so easy to read like a book, because she wore her heart on her sleeve and gave it to everybody she met.

Soul's smirk disappeared and matched with a frown.

How can she be so stupid sometimes? Putting the things she thought and believed in so easily out there in the open for people to take-maybe even torment. He hated the thought of Maka hurt, especially if he the weapon, was suppose to protect her.

So doesn't that mean Maka should only give her heart to him and him only?

He gripped the collar around his jacket and swallowed hard. There came that feeling again-hot and heavy. Just like before, but maybe even worse. Clawing out his insides, making him _mad_.*

"_So why don't you make the girl yours, Soul?" _

Soul opened his eyes. Sitting in a black, red leather victorian chair, clad in the black-white pinstripe suit. He couldn't feel more nostalgic as he always did when he was in this room. From the checkered red and black floors to the black drapes surrounding the beautiful grand piano. Everything was so familiar to him, even that annoying jumping jazz record playing was beginning to sound like a low humming buzz to him. If he didn't know better, he would have thought himself to be dreaming. But Soul did know better, and he knew unlike a dream-you couldn't stop the bad things you didn't want to see appear. And of course as on que,

The little red ogre appeared. Walking in, snapping his overly large fingers to the jazz while he danced with an unrhythmical swing pattern to the music. Asking the same question,

"_So why don't you make the girl yours, Soul?"_

Soul crossed his arms and legs from his position, watching the ogre with suspicious eyes.

"Just what are you planning?" he rose an eyebrow. The ogre continued his snapping and dancing, then stopped to lift himself on the pianos ledge to meet eye to eye with the white haired boy. The ogre pointed to himself with his thumb and offered a huge grin.

"Me? nothing in particular. But, with the wavelength you're giving off I could say that you yourself are."

Soul huffed.

"What are you talking bout'? My wavelength is just fine-"

"On contraire" the ogre interrupted, "Your wavelength is...how to say..._scary_." He grinned.

"It may have to do with that little meister girl you're around with so much. What was her name again? Maka?" Soul shot the masked ogre a fierce glare.

"What does Maka have to do with anything?"

"Well It seems to me, that every time your wavelength goes out of whack, It's always has to do with that meister girl." Soul still suspicious, sat quiet with eeries eyes as the ogre grinned, starting up his snapping again.

"Don't you feel it Soul? Your heart rate slowly increasing, your skin glaring with heat, that shudder of pleasure everytime she handles you in weapon form-"

"Get to the point" this time, Soul interrupted. The ogre continued calmly continued.

"So why don't you make the girl yours, Soul?" There was that same question again. The ogre pointed a finger to Soul with his long arm.

"Yours...and yours only?" The question lingered in the air. Soul sat there, gripping the victorian chair handles with tension. He couldn't answer.

"I can help you Soul, help you figure out that little dilemma of yours, why you can't just seem to figure out that feeling you get when you're around that meister girl."

Sucumb to the madness within him? Would he go that far just for Maka?

Would he confine in the madness in him, just to figure out exactly what he was feeling?

Soul let out a chuckle and once again crossed his arms as he smugly smiled at the confused looking red ogre.

"Go screw yourself. There's no way in hell I'd come to you for help." If he was going to help Maka, It would be with his own power. The ogre chuckled this time.

"Oh boy, hell might be closer than you think". The glint in the ogre's eye that he gave Soul was eerie-shrouded in slight mystery. But soon disappeared as the ogre sighed.

"But then I guess, bringing her here was for nothing..." The ogre snapped his red fingers, and the black drapes slid apart, revealing Maka dressed in a black sleeveless dress with her hair draped over her shoulders. Soul stared at her speechless and shocked. She offered him a smile.

"Maka? what are you doing here?" He got up from his chair to stand in front of the cheery looking meister.

"Hey Soul, I came here to check up on you. You seemed to be out of it lately, and I know you weren't going to tell me anything on the outside so...I had to find out by going in the inside." She smiled again. "I was worried, you know?"

He was touched a little. He knew Maka's worry-wort self would always be worried but to hear it out loud, just gave off a different vibe.

There came that feeling again. When he felt so sensitive to everything. He even felt heavy under the look that the green eyes girl gave with pure concern and worry. Everyone of his nerves were on edge that by the time he could even try to get his mind in check-he had already enveloped Maka into his arms. Hugging her tightly.

"Soul?" she asked, Wrapping her arms around his neck. He buried himself into the crook of her neck, taking in the slight scent of her citrus shampoo. With just a simple touch he felt his skin blaze up into flames. It was much different then before when he would just think about it. But hugging Maka gave him a somewhat-cooling effect.

"Maka, I need to tell you something" he muffled into her neck.

"What?" Soul lifted himself off of her, and placed his hands on her hips as he looked straight into those curious green apple eyes. Their noses touching ever so slightly.

"I Need You, Now." Quickly before she could respond he has smashed his lips onto hers. Hungrily, craving for the taste of his meister. _His_.

It was an amazing sensation dancing across his lips. It gave him sparks, flying into more passion. Though he felt as if it though cooled his hot skin.

Blushing like mad, she managed to escape his lips for a second.

"Soul? What are you-" he interrupted her with another kiss. Placing his hands on the base of her back and the side of her right hip, he pushed her against the lower part of his body. He groaned when he felt her push deeper into him as she started to kiss him back. Soul slowly led her to the same victorian chair he had sat when he first arrived. Pulling away from their kiss for a moment, he picked Maka up with ease as he placed her on It. He placed his hands on the chairs handles, his jacket long gone, and leveled his eyes with her. He stared at the clouded green eyes, to the pouty pink, bruised lips. Everything about her was so-

"Beautiful." He placed his hand on the side of her cheek as he dove in for another kiss. Hot skin met cooling lips once again, everything about her was just so tempting to him at that moment. He wanted to feel it all-touch it all. Let it all in that moment just be _his._ His alone, with no one else to share it with because honestly, that's how he liked it. That bubbling feeling that rose in him when he saw Maka was starting to build higher and faster than ever before.

"Maka, hold still" Soul changed his arm into weapon form, slowly cutting her dress from the front. The slit opened revealing the black lace bra she wore underneath. She blushed as she quickly crossed her arms in front of her, embarrassed.

"Don't look!" Soul gently grabbed her wrists, lifting them away he kissed the nape of her neck and covered them with butterfly kisses.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of, dummy." He took a quick peek, maybe he was over exaggerating when he said Maka was as flat as cardboard. But there was something just wrong...

Soul whipped his head behind him and glared at the grinning creature.

"Get the _**fuck**_ out." The ogre shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't watch?" The ogre winked.

"Hell no you can't watch."

The little red ogre frowned in return as he jumped off his comfortable position to walk towards the door. But before leaving,

"Make sure to keep It down a little though, don't want to wake any of the neighbors up now do we?" With another wink the ogre was gone, Soul still glaring in the direction It left.

"Soul..." Soul glanced down at the girl underneath him, who was playing with the loops on his pants. He smiled at her.

"Maka, I have to tell you something again." She cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?" Soul leaned down and placed his hand on her thigh, tracing it up higher as she twitched at the sudden contact again. He figured it out. He felt slightly stupid when the answer was so simple. This feeling wasn't a simple feeling between meister and weapon, or even lovers. No it was much more than that...a feeling so deep, that It just riled you up. Maka riled Soul up. Drive his madness even further into something deeper than love.

"You...make my blood boil." He again stole her lips, biting her bottom ever so slightly as the buckle of his belt became undone.

* * *

AHHHH Were done! :)

I have to say, im actually happy with the result. This was much longer than I thought it was to be but either way, im still happy.

Sorry If you actually hated the ending. For yes, I am a tease when it comes to some smut ;D haha. But i still hoped you enjoyed it! Leave a review? It makes me smile. :)

Leave me comments for next ideas!

_Mad._* -Crazy

Cookies to you!


End file.
